So Unsure,
by screamXmeXaXLoveXsong
Summary: Bella meets Jenni, a seventeen year old lesbian, over the internet. Jenni makes Bella realize she doesn't truly know her self. Could it be true?  Is Bella falling for..a girl?
1. Meeting Her Kinda

**Welcome to my new story. I hope you enjoyyy:3**

**Bella's POV**

Edward leaned in to kiss me, but before he reached my lips, I ran inside, slamming the door. I locked it and looked down. Why did I do that? I know the guy really likes me. Plus, I just lost my first kiss. Ugh. Bells, you ruin everything. You know that right?

"Home already?" I jumpeed, to realize it was only Charlie. Checking my cellphone,I realized it was only nine o'clock. My curfew is twelve.

"Uhh.. Yea dad. I didn't feel good.." I lied.

"Have a good time?" He asked.

"Yea.." Another lie.

"Alright. Night.." He sighed, walking to his room. I love my dad. But he thinks he's not here for me enough. I really don't mind. I've always been the loner in my group of people. And I'm used to it. So its not a big deal.

"Night dad.." I walked to my room and logged on to the chatroom.

**-BellaTheLoner- has signed in.**

**~PrettyPixie~: BELLAAAA!**

**-BellaTheLoner-: Hey Ali.**

**~PrettyPixie~: How are you today? How'd the date go?**

**-BellaTheLoner-: Eh and Eh.**

***BuddingRose*: Uhoohhh**

**~PrettyPixie~: WHAT HAPPEENNNEDDD!**

**-BellaTheLoner-: Hey Rose. Oh, and I dont know.. I wouldnt let him kiss me..**

***BuddingRose*: BELLS! YOUR SIXTEEN AND HAVENT HAD YOUR FIRST KISS!**

**~PrettyPixie~: Really, now Bella?**

**-BellaTheLoner-:I dont know.. He leaned in and I freaked. I dont know why.. I didnt want him to be my first kiss..**

**~PrettyPixie~: Ugh. Fine.**

***BuddingRose*: Im off. and, Bells, your crazy. He's the hunkapoo of Forks High..**

***BuddingRose* Has signed off.**

**~PrettyPixie~: Right behind ya, Rose. And, I totally agree.**

**_BellaTheLoner-: Fine. Bye.**

**~PrettyPixie~ has signed off.**

I decide I'll go to Chatroullette.

**(the white circle is bella, her chat partner will be the darkened circle)**

**○Hello**

**•Hai**

**○Im Bella.**

**•Your gorgeous.**

**○Lol, Thanks. You tew:3**

**•Heh. Im Jenni**

**○Short for Jennifer im guessing?**

**•Nah. Just Jenni**

**○Ahh. Cool.**

**•Yep.**

**○I live in Forks. What bout you?**

**•New York. Look, Im gay. Jus saying before we get to comfortable.**

**○Thats alright(: Idont judge.**

**•Thanks.**

**○Np**

**•So, whatsup?**

**○Nothin what about you?**

**•Wondering how you got so pretty**

**○Awh. Thanks.. Your amazingly beautiful too**

**•Hehehe:3 Thanks.**

**○Notta prob. Its the truth**

**•So, are you gay or bi?**

**○Actaully.. Ive never thought about it..=/**

**•Its alright. I know it feels weird to not be sure.**

**○Thanks. Do you have a MSN? Thats what I usually get on**

**•Yep. I actually do. Its &&JustJenni&&**

**○Ill add you. thanks**

**•I dont mind such a pretty girl to know anything about me.**

**○heh. Thanks again:33**

**•As I said. Np. Im gettin off. Tired. Talk to you tomorrow?**

**○Yep. Bye. Sweet dreams.**

**•Sweet dreams, love3 (:**

**○Hah. Bye.**

**YOUR PARTNER HAS ENDED THIS CHAT. **

As I signed off, I thought to myself. She's a great girl. But, I still dont even know my own sexuality.. Ugh. Maybe sleep will help?

I lay down and close my eyes,Jenni crowding my mind.

Goodbye Universe..

**I know this chappie sucks, but itll get better. Promise.**


	2. What Is It Like?

**(Sorry it's been so long. School. bleeh. stuff like that. anyways, on with the story btw, in the story, Alice and Rose are sisters and Bells is their bestfriend.)**

**-BellaTheLoner- has signed on.**

**~PrettyPixie~ has signed on.**

***BuddingRose* has signed on.**

**-BellaTheLoner-: Hey guys**

**~PrettyPixie~: Hey Bellsy. **

***BuddingRose*: OMG GUYS I AM SOOO IN LOVE!**

**(Im shortening up the names so i dnt have to keep typing them -.-)**

**A: excuse little miss lovey dovey. she just got back from her date with  
Emmy poo -eye roll-**

**R: shudup, Alice. dont forget, youre in the next room, I can easily kill you. Anyways, whatsup?**

**B: listening to Cartel. Thinking. **

**A: wishing Rose would turn off that rap shizz in the next room. -.-**

**R: brb**

**A:dslghieufhdskfjasg**

**B: ? **

**A: htiuerbfhjgureghieguhsdjg**

**B: WTF**

**~PrettyPixie~ has signed off.**

**R: back.**

**B: WTF HAPPENED**

**R: SHE STARTED IT!**

**B: IS SHE STILL ALIVE? **

**R: maybe.. Im not sure.**

**B: ROSE. YOU LITTLE... NVMD. you know where I live.. **

**R: exactly. kay, well, i should probly go check on the evil little pix. love you, dahling. mwahmwah. xoxoxo**

**B: ditto.**

***BuddingRose* has signed off.**

**-BellaTheLoner- has signed off.**

I wonder how Jenni is.. I kinda wanna go see if shes on. Eh, why not?

**&&JustJenni&& is online.**

YES!

**-BellaTheLoner-: Hey, Jenni. its bella from chatroullette. **

**&&JustJenni&&: Ohheyyy! **

**B: How are you today?**

**J: Eh. My gf dumped me.**

**B: Aww. she must be retarded. **

**J: its not that big of a deal, tho, sweetheart. Im not that hurt.**

**B: thats a good thing.**

**J: yea. I got that single girl swag. xD ohgosh. I dont think ill ever say that again. **

**B: I don't date much, I mean, there's a few guys, including the epic"hunkapoo" of our school, that ive gone on dates with, and they wanted another one.. but i just don't feel right with it. So, yeaaa..**

**J: I understand. that's how I figured out im les.**

**B: Can you tell me what it's like? to be.. like.. les.. y'know?**

**J: Of course. well, it's a bit hard at first because you don't know what's "wrong with you" but, really nothing is wrong with you. The people around you will maybe not accept you. but it's the ones who do, that matter.**

**B: Yea, I hate people like that.**

**J: tell me about it!**

I heard footsteps coming towards my room, so I quickly shut my laptop, sliding it to the ground in a slick move. (Very rare. I'm super clumsy.) Charlie walked in just as I sat up, grabbing the remote as if I were going to turn on the television.

"Bells, get some sleep. You have to get ready for tomorrow. Remember, Lizzy's wedding?" Charlie said, staring at me and leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, yea Dad. I was just about too," I faked a yawn. "I'm superrr tired anyways." I lied, smiling a fake sleepy smile.

"Sweet dreams, honey." He smiled, eyeing me suspicously. I didn't blame him, I am never tired this early.

"Night, dad." I layed back as he closed the door, grabbing my laptop. Lizzy is my older sister. She moved out two years ago when she turned 18. She's been dating this guy, Ben, since she met him her jr. year in high school. He's an okay guy. I guess I'm just jealous of Lizzy, cuz she's always been the good one at everything. Drawing, writing, dancing, dating, EVERY LITTLE THING. I was so happy when she moved out. I love her, but yea.

**J: Bells, are you there?**

**B: Yea, sorry. Dad walked in. I gotta go soon. Wedding to go to tomorrow.**

**J: Thats nice. I've always loved weddings. I mean, it's so nice to see someone find true love and commit themselves. Forever and all, you know?**

**B: yea.. i guess. **

**J: Who's getting married?**

**B: my sis. **

**J: whos the lucky guy? if you dont mind my asking.**

**B: his names been. theyve been together about four years.**

**J: that's real sweet. so, i guess youre gonna go now?**

**B: yea, if you don't mind.**

**J: of course i dont.**

**B: alright. goodnight. sweet dreams. Talk to you tomorrow, if i can.**

**J: goodnight and sweet dreams, my dear. tomorrow, love. (:**

And, with that and this angel named Jenni on my mind, I logged off and closed my eyes, drifting into a soft yet full sleep.


	3. NOT a Morning Person

The next day I woke up to birds singing cheerily outside my window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes sleepily. "Arggg.." I am totally not a morning person. I stood and walked to my stand-up mirror. I glanced once and clenched my teeth. I look horrific! How in the world will I fix this by the time for the wedding? I grabbed my brush and quickly ran it through the rat nest on my head. "OW!" I didn't expect it to be that tangled.. I can already tell this is a horrible morning.. I wish I had Jenni to make it better.

_Waaiittt a minute.._

I grabbed my laptop and quickly logged on to MSN.

**&&JustJenni&& is online.**

THANK GOD!

**B: JENNIJENNIJENNI!**

**J: Yes, my love?**

**B: thankkkk gooodd! I need you so badly right now. I feel horrible.. I look horrible. **

**J: I highly doubt that.**

**B: No! It's so truueeee! I mean, gooodd. There is NO way I can be ready for the wedding in time.**

**J: Prove it. Get on cam.**

**B: fine.**

**J: you don't look that bad. Still gorgeous, love. **

**B: how?**

**J: Just are, my dear. i wish i could find a girl that pretty to wake up to every morning. You have noo idea how much id kill for it.**

**B: Thanks..**

**J: no prob. Now, get ready. Arent you like, a part of the wedding?**

**B: no..**

**J: WHY? Youre her sister, for jesus sake!**

**B: you just dont know Lizzy.**

**J: thats horrid. Im so sorry, love..**

**B: nah.. it's alright. I have to go anyways..**

**J: well, im here if you need to talk. Ill give you my number, if you need it. **

**B: yes, please? You can text right?**

**J: yes. here: 555-267-4321 (**fake number.**)**

**B: thanks. Ill text you when Im ready. Love you, bye.**

**J: love you too sweetheart. if you need anything, im here.**

**B: thanks. bye.**

**J: bye. **

I logged off and smiled, feeling so much better. I got up and went to my closet pulling my dress out from the back. It was my style at least. Though, I'm not one for dresses, really. (**I will post a pic later.**) I smiled at the thought of Jenni, helping me through all these bad times. I already know she's made me realize something about myself. I think I'm falling for her. Wait, me? Falling for a... girl? This just isn't right.. I don't know anymore. Maybe, I am bi. Maybe, I am les. I just need to figure these things out, and fast.

"BELLA. ALMOST TIME FOR THE WEDDING. YOU READY?" Charlie shouted from downstairs.

"Uh, YEA DAD. BE DOWN IN A SECOND!" I grabbed my purse and glanced at the mirror. I guess, I do look okay. I should dress up more often. I took my cellphone out and texted Jenni.

_Jenni?_

_xxLonerxx_

_Bells?_

_&LesChick&_

_Yea. _It's_ me. _

_xxlonerxx_

_Finally. You all ready for the wedding? I bet you look amazing, love._

_&leschick&_

_yea, I feel like I look amazing. I never feel this pretty._

_xxlonerxx_

_You are , darling. amazingly gorgeous.(:_

_&leschick&_

I smiled and slid into the passenger seat of Charlie's truck. I don't know how she manages to make me so happy. But, she does.

"Looking beautiful, Bells." Charlie said, with a smile turning up under his heavy brown mustache.

"thanks, Dad. I feel it too." I couldn't help but laugh. I loved it. I had curled my hair into big, loose curls. It felt and looked amazing.

"You look just like your mom, you know that? She'd be proud of you. The way you've grown into this beautiful, mature, funny, wonderful young woman. I only wish she was here to see it." I watched him as he talked and I know I saw him tear up. I wish I could take away this pain from him. Ever since Mom died when I was ten, six years ago, he's been hiding it. But, I know he's in depression. He takes pills for it, and doesn't talk about it. Everytime he does, there's tears. Though he smiles to hide them, I'm not stupid.

"Thanks Dad. I really wish she could be here. She would love Ben, I just know it." I layed my head against the window, looking out as the trees passed quickly. I blinked away a few tears. Mom was gorgeous, kind-hearted, and amazingly caring. I wish I could see her now. I miss her so much. It's been really hard growing up without a mother. I still remember the news of her death. That day haunts my every thought, memory, and dream..


	4. Flashback

_*FLASHBACK*_

_"Alliceeee!" I giggled, leaning over and covering my head. "I don't wannnttt makeup!"_

_"Fine, fine. ROSY COME HEREEE!" Alice giggled. _

_"NOOOO! DON'T COME HERE." I screeched, diving under the bed. _

_Rosy raced in with a smile wide on her pretty, tanned face. __"BWAHAAAHAHAH. WHERE ARE YOU BELLLLAAA? I HAVE THE COOKIEESS!" _

_I jumped out, looking all around. "Cookies, cookies. I liiikkke cookiesss!"_

_I heard the phone ring from in the other room, but payed no attention. A few minutes later, Alice and Rosy's mom walked in._

_"Girls, shoes. NOW. It's important. Bella, your mom has been in a serious accident and they aren't so sure now.." she demanded solemnly. I remember so many thoughts crowding my mind. Mom had been fighting breast cancer for two years, and now this! It couldn't be happening.._

_I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes, paralyzed with fear that I would never see my mommy's beautiful smile again, touch her velvety brown hair, or hear her soft, sweet voice ever again. "BELLA." Ali and Rose rushed to my sides, picking me up and helping me out to the car. All the way there I stayed quiet, jumping at every little sound, tears running heavily down my face. I could barely breathe. My two best friends sat on either side of me and gripped my hands, unsure what to say._

_We finally arrived and I ran in, leaving the others behind. I didn't care anymore. I just needed my daddy. ASAP._

_"DADDY!" I ran to him and could see the tears in his eyes from a mile away. He grabbed me in his arms and picked me up, sitting me on his hip. _

_"Hey there, Angel." He replied, smiling through those tears in those big brown eyes._

_"Daddy, is she okay?" I didn't attempt a smile, all that would come out is a sob._

_He looked down and it told me everything. It was true I really would never hear my mother read me to sleep at night, or sing me awake in the mornings. I would never see her smile at me when I get an A or frown when I get an F. I would never see her hug and kiss and dance with Daddy when they thought I was asleep on school nights or sit and cry when the stress of life was too much. This was it. And I didn't know what to do with myself. I layed my head on Daddy's shoulder and cried. Alice and Rosy and walked in and saw me and rushed to my side. The two girls clung to my shirt and cried and put her arm around Daddy's shoulder comfortingly._

_Finally, I looked up. "Daddy.. I wanna say bye.." He looked at me with concern and sadness in his eyes. _

_"You sure, Angel?" He said, and I could feel the discomfort in his voice. _

_"Yes, please.." I nodded, shaking so hard that it ran through my voice._

_"Nurse, can we go back to my wife's room, just once more?" He said to a young blonde-haired nurse with the biggest blue eyes that had a certain twinkle in them. She reminded me of a Barbie Doll._

_She looked from Daddy's face to mine and her eyes quickly flickered back to his. "Yes, of course!" She said hastily, and her voice reminded me of a Barbie, somehow. _

_"Thank you, sweetheart." Daddy said, as she escorted us to the room. I looked at the bed where my mother lay, lifeless and pale. I now knew why Daddy was so uncomfortable with it. I made him put me down and awkwardly walked over to her. _

_"This isn't my Mommy!" I yelled, denial tracing every inch of my voice. I looked at Daddy then the nurse. "WHERE IS MY MOMMY? THIS IS NOT MY MOMMY! I WANT MY MOMMY! Give me my Mommy!" I screeched at the top of my lungs, falling to the ground, crying as hard as I ever had in my entire life. "Give me my Mommy... please.." _

_The next thing I know, I woke up in the car next to Daddy. He was on the phone, so I pretended to be asleep still. _

_"No, Billy. I don't think she took it well. She passed out screaming. How would you take it being a ten year old that's so close with her mother. I don't know what I'm going to do now.. I need Charlotte. I really do." I thought of how much my daddy had loved my mommy. Charlotte and Charlie, everyone in town thought of them as one. You thought of Charlie, you thought of Charlotte. You thought of Charlotte, you thought of Charlie. It was just a natural part of life. Like wind and air and rain. _

_"Yea, we'll have the funeral Sunday. That gives us a week and a day. I just don't know what to do with Bella... I don't know if I'm stable at the moment. I could let her stay with the Brandon's but they already have four kids. I don't want to be a burden." True, they do have alot on their plates already. With Alice, Rosalie, Tate, and Megan. That's a ten year old, an eleven year old, and two four year olds. Tate and Megan are the twins, and they are aloooottt to handle. _

_"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to be a burden. I know Jake's a handfull.." Oh, you're kidding me!_

_"Yea, they should get along just fine." No, don't do this to me!1_

_"Alright. I'll bring her over tomorrow. Please talk to Jake though. Make him understand what she's going through. Or, well, try." No, Daddy, no! _

_The next week, I spent putting up with Jacob Black. He was the most annoying nine year old EVER. But, we eventuall started getting alone. Became like bestfriends. Like brother and sister. He's very protective, and I love him for that. At the funeral, I stayed by Mom's casket the whole time and Jake and Alice and Rosy stood with me, Ali and Rose clutched my hands and Jake kept his arm around me the entire time as the tears kept going, not stopping once. It was the saddest day ever. I couldn't bear to watch them put her in the ground so Jake and I walked around the cemetary the entire time. We talked and he made me smile once or twice. I thank him for comforting me through that time. And, I'll never be able to pay him back for that. I love him to death and back like a brother.  
_


	5. Rejection

After the torture of watching the wedding, sneak-texting under a fold on my dress. I stood and shook some hands and hugged some people, uncaring of who it was. We headed to the community center, where the wedding party was being held. I sat near the back with my ear buds in, leaning back against the wall with my eyes closed. My favorite song blared into my ears, making me want to sing.

"All I want is a little of the good life, all I need, is to have a good ti-" I started singing under my breath, abruptly stopping when I felt eyes on me. My eyes opened quickly and I felt blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Hey there, Bells. Long time no see." Edward said, a smile in his voice.

"Uh.. hey, Edward." I gulped, knowing what was coming next.

"You never called." He said, now frowning.

"I know."

"You said you'd call."

"I know."

"But you haven't.."

"Yea, I know."

"Will you stop saying you know and communicate with me like a normal person."

Jeez, this boy doesn't take rejection well, does he?

"Bella.."

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well, isn't that a change?"

"Shut the hell up."

A look of shock crossed his face, and I knew that was knew to him. No girl ever even dared to think of rejecting Edward Cullen. Much less telling him to shut the hell up.

"Look, Ed, you're a nice guy. But I'm not interested, mkay?"

He sighed, sitting beside me and putting a hand out. "Friends, then?"

I nodded, smiling slightly. "Friends." I put my hand in his and he shook it.

"So, Three Days Grace?"

"Hm?"

"I heard you singing Three Days Grace when I walked up. You like them?"

Stupid question, Lover boy. "Yea. Favorite band."

"That's pretty cool. My brother, Jasper, likes them."

I nodded, turning the music back on and offering an ear bud. He took it and smiled a terribly charming smile. Somehow, it had no effect on me though. I didn't go totally jelloid. I didn't start to blush. I didn't get nervous. Is something wrong with me?

We both leaned back and I realized he hadn't let go of my hand. I tried to pull it away but he acted like he didn't notice. Oh God, I really wish Jenni were here right now.

"I love this song!" Edward exclaimed as Someone Who Cares came on.

"Yea, but their best is Lost In You." I loved that song, it was always one of my favorites. My Mom would walk around singing it to me while she'd do the housework. Sometimes, while doing laundry. I'd sit on the washer, folding clothes as she would be putting clothes into the dryer and we would sing it together.

"I disagree. I personally favor Time Of Dying." He smirked.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed. Will this night EVER end?

"Bells, come on. We gotta help get things ready to leave." Dad finally said about an hour later. Edward had fallen asleep and his grip on my hand had loosened up so I could pull it out of his.

"Kay Dad. Coming." I kicked Edward in the shin as I stood, and he jumped up.

"OW. What the hell, Bella?" He yelped, and I laughed.

"Bye."

"Woah, what?"

"The party ended about twenty minutes ago. You ever gonna leave?"

"Holy- yea. I'mma go. See you Monday. Bye." He petted my head and grabbed his keys, walking out.

"Bark." I said sarcastically.

I was so fatigued. I didn't want to do anything but listen to TDG and sleep 'till the next millennium. Dad and I finally hugged Lizzy and Ben goodbye and bid them good luck on their honeymoon, though that was NOT something I wanted in my head, as I am a very visual person.

"Love you Sis. Bye." I said as I slid into Dad's truck and slammed the door.

"Have fun, but not too much, Honey." Dad said, winking at them. I nearly puked.

After we arrived home, I went upstairs. I texted Jenni goodnight and got ready for bed. I finally layed in my big, soft, comforting bed, happy to finally be home. I plugged my Ipod into the speakers and listened to Gone Forever as I fell asleep. The words rang through my head as I slipped into dreamland, to see Jenni's sweet face once more.


	6. Mornings Suck, Don't They?

I hate when this happens. I wake up with everything hurting and can barely talk. My throat is killing me and I'm cramping like crazy. Not even Jenni can make me feel better. I texted her, but she's in a different time zone, so it might be a while. I want to go back to sleep, but I can't. Times like this, I like to curl up in a ball with all the lights in the house off and no noises except the sound of my heart pumping. But Charlie told me I needed to go to school today so instead, I'm straightening my hair and putting on mascara. It's a horrible morning and I wish I could crawl under a rock and die.

"Bella! I'm leaving for work. You gonna be okay?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Yea, I'm good Dad. Thanks." I croaked, not feeling like I would make it today.

"Okay. If you need anything, text or call me." He said. I stayed silent, hurting to badly to say anything in response. A moment later, I heard footsteps and the door shut.

I took a final glance in the mirror then grabbed my keys and went to my truck.

"CRAP!" I exclaimed, looking into the seat of the truck. There was a pool of exploded milk from a bottle I left Saturday. I can't sit on that, man.

"Ugh I'm an idiot." I muttered, taking off my jacket and laying it on the seat. I sat and sighed, turning on the radio and putting in a PaPa Roach cd. I bit my lip as the lyrics to Last Resort sunk into my mind, imprinting the idea of suicide.

I pulled up to the school and layed my head on the dash, not wanting to go inside the big, scary building. I gave up on the fight going on in my mind, and stepped out of the truck, sighing as I slung my bag onto my back. I left my jacket, feeling pretty useless and ignoring the icy wind that was slapping me in the face and stabbing my throat with every breath I took.

I shivered, wishing I had brought an extra jacket. But, no. I'm too stupid to think of anything like that.

"Hey, Bells!" I heard Alice call, and I looked over to see the pixie rushing to me with a limp and a scratch on her cheek.

"Hey, what happened to you?" I asked, reaching out and touching her cheek.

"Mee!" Rosie yelled, running to us with her makeup and hair looking naturally perfect.

"What did you do?.. OHHH. That's what you did to her?" I laughed, remembering what happened.

"Yeah. I don't like when people," She coughed. "Or should I say PIXIES, diss my music. So yeah." She smiled, then as she looked at me her smile faded.

"What happened to YOU?" The evil sisters with perfect looks said in unision.

"I. Feel. Like. Bull." I said, frowning.

"Let's get you inside. You look sick. Where's your jacket? You must be freezing." Alice said, then continued to make a verbal list of how horrible I look.

"I get it!" I snapped, having enough of it.

"Sorry, sorry." She looked down, sighing. "It's a natural thing. I don't ever know when to shutup."

"It's okay.. I just need to get away, kay guys? I'll see you later, maybe." I said, feeling horrible but ticked at the same time.

"Yeah, yeah. That's fine. Tee Tee Why Elle, hun." Rose said, smiling forcefully. I could tell I'd hurt them both. But what did I care? I felt like crap anyways.

I ran to the bathrooms and into the stall, feeling like I couldn't handle this feeling in my stomach. I leaned over the toilet and barfed.

Next thing I know, I'm looking up at Angela, laying on the bathroom floor.

"Bella! You're awake! Are you okay?" She screeched, causing my head to pound harder.

"Uh, y-yea.. I uh, think so. What happened?" My voice was a scratchy, almost-whisper.

"You passed out. I found you a few minutes ago. I didn't know if I should call the nurse or not. You sure scared me though." She said, still loud. Could this girl get a hint?

"I'm... I'm alright." I tried to sit up, but I was so light-headed Angela had to catch me before my skull collided with the tile floor.

"Bells, we should call the nurse." She almost screamed in fear.

"Calm it, chick. I'm alright. Just a bit ditzy. I'll live. Help me lean against the wall and you go on and get the nurse." I said as calmly as I could.

"O-okay." She stuttered, tears in her eyes. Geez, the girl must not have ever been in a situation with a sick person in her life. She leaned me against the wall of the stall and stood up quickly, running out of the bathroom as fast as I've seen a person run.

"Urgh." I muttered, laying my head, that just so happened to feel like it weighed a thousand pounds, against the wall of the stall. I felt like crap, or worse. I shouldn't have come to school today. Stupid me.

"Sh-She's right in here. Shh, she probably has a headache." I heard Angela attempt to whisper (which didn't work out too well.).

"Alright, Angela. Calm down and go to class. I'll tell you how she is later, if you want." The nurse said softly, her tone calm and cool.

"Yesmaam!" Angela stuttered and left.

The nurse walked in holding a first aid kit, looking down at me as a little girl looks at a homeless puppy in a shelter.

"How did this manage to happen, Bella?" She said playfully, trying to ease a smile from me. It didn't work.

"I, urgh, I don't know. I just haven't been feeling good." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Well, let me call your dad and maybe he can come get you?" She said, balancing herself on her knees beside me.

"He's at work.. I can drive myself." I muttered, opening my eyes to see her for the first time. She was pretty; really pretty. She reminded me of Mom. Dark brown hair and hazel eyes. A small, petite figure and scrawny hands. I looked at her name tag and it said "Vanessa; School Nurse".

"You're too sick. Aren't you Chief Swan's daughter?" She said, and her voice was simply beautiful.

I nodded and she smiled. Her smile was perfect. I wanted to look like that. Y'know, perfect?

"Think you could stumble over to my office down the hall?" She said, helping me up as I nodded. "Alright. Come on." We walked slowly down to her office where she sat me down and called Charlie.

Charlie walked in and looked at me as I was lying in a cot next to Nurse Vanessa's desk. He looked over at her and she smiled. There were no words said in the next few moments but I could tell Charlie was mesmerized.

"Hey, Bells. You still breathing?" He said gruffly, causing Vanessa to laugh.

I chuckled lightly and nodded.

"She just got a bit sick and passed out. She should be okay by next week." Vanessa said, standing up. She walked over to me and brushed my hair from my face as a mother would to her young daughter who had just skinned her knee riding a bike.

"Thanks for taking care of her." Charlie muttered nervously, looking down with a slight blush.

"Dad, help me up.." I said, feeling dizzy.

"Okie dokie," he said, walking over to me. "Here yah go." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me up.

"Thanks.." I whispered, leaning on him.

"Ah, Bella, dadgummit." He groaned, picking me up bridal style. "This better?" I layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes. He said his goodbyes to Vanessa and carried me to his police car. He layed me down in the backseat and slid into the driver's seat. "And this better be the only time I catch you in the back of a police car, young lady." He chuckled and put the keys into the ignition, starting the car and driving off slowly, towards the house.

**(Aiighhtttt. I've been working on this chapter for awhile. I still don't have a computer, and probably wont for a very long time. So, I've been working at school and friend's houses. So yeah. R&R, please3 I love you guyyysss.)**

**-NessaLee.(:**


	7. What Now? Also IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

"Dad?" I asked as we drove down the road.

"Yes, Bella?" He glanced at me.

"You like Vanessa, don't you?" I giggled.

He blushed, giving it away. I didn't need the answer now. "Well, uh, she's uh, very uh, very pretty." He grumbled, trying to hide it. He knew he couldn't though. We're just alike, my dad and I. Personality-wise, that is.

I laughed at his attempts. "Daddy, you're a horrible liar."

"I know.." He mumbled, looking at the steering wheel.

"You alright?" I smiled, tilting my head.

"Yeah. Hey, do you have a headache still?" He said, looking over at me quickly.

"Not really. Why?" I bit my lip, holding back a yawn.

"I got you a new cd today. Wanna listen to it?" He smiled at me then reached down to get the cd case from the floor.

"Sure! Who is it?" I got sort of excited, because my dad always picks the best music for me.

"Uh, some Breaking Benjamin. Oh, and I found a Bullet For My Valentine too. I thought you'd like them."

"Of course, Dad! I love those bands! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" I jumped up and down, feeling better.

"Hah, thought so." He said, reaching over to put in one of the cd's. All of a sudden, "So Cold" by Breaking Benjamin filled the car, making me want to sing along.

_"Crowded streets are cleared away, one by one. Hollow heroes seperate, as they run."_ I sang the first verse, closing my eyes, nodding my head.

_"You're so cold, keep your hand in mine. Wise men wonder, while strong men die." _I felt Charlie watching me, and I smiled as I continued.

_"Show me how it ends, it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
Satisfied and empty inside  
That's alright  
Lets give this another try.."_ The chorus came to me naturally, and I sang it as flawlessly as possible.

_"If you find your family,  
Don't you cry  
In this land of make believe,  
Dead and dry  
You're so cold but you feel alive." _My eyes opened and I sang with everything in me, pushing away every other thought. It took my mind from everything else when I sang. That's why I love it so much. For once, though, there was one thought on my mind as I sang; Jenni.

As the song ended, I took it out and put in the Bullet For My Valentine cd. I skipped a few songs and finally heard All These Things I Hate come on. I leaned back and closed my eyes again.

_"Once more I'll say goodbye to you  
Things happen but we don't really know why  
If it's supposed to be like this  
Why do most of us ignore the chance to miss?"_ The words came through the speakers and my voice stayed low, not feeling like singing louder than barely a whisper.

_"Torn apart at the seams and my dreams turn to tears_  
_I'm not feeling this situation_  
_Run away try to find that safe place you can hide_  
_The best place to be when you're feeling like,"_

Right as the chorus screamed into my ears, I opened my eyes and screamed a totally different scream. As I heard Matt Tuck scream,

_"ME! All these things I hate revolve around ME!"_

I was screaming and Charlie was yelling. Then everything was black.

**Kayyy guyses. Cliffeeee. :P anyways, I have a random rant to put on because I am severely TICKED.**

**Today, April 15, 2011, is Day of Silence for Gay Rights. I, being bisexual, am supporting and staying silent. My teacher told me Wednesday that I was completely allowed to do it when I asked her permission. So when I came in today, I was silent. All of a sudden, I hear her yelling behind me.**

**"AND I DO NOT BELIEVE IN THAT DAY OF SILENCE! I FOUND OUT IT IS FOR GAYS AND I DO NOT BELIEVE IN THAT. I DON'T BELIEVE IN BULLYING, BELIEVE ME. BUT I DON'T THINK GAYS AND LESBIANS SHOULD HAVE RIGHTS. I DON'T WANT TO GO IN PUBLIC AND SEE THAT. IT'S DISGUSTING. I STOPPED SHOPPING AT HOME DEPOT AND AM BOYCOTTING THEM BECAUSE THEY SUPPORT GAYS. SO NO, I DON'T BELIEVE IN THAT DAY OF SILENCE. AND IF YOU ARE DOING IT, YOU HAVE TO BE FOR IT. SO WHY WOULD YOU DO IT?"**

**I calmly pulled out a piece of paper, wrote down, "I am for it." and handed it to her. She said to do what I want then. But, to go against all the hurtful things she said to me, I REFUSE to do work in her class from now on. It isn't right. I believe she can have her own opinions, but she shouldn't display them like that. What if someone in one of her classes is gay or lesbian or in my case, bisexual? What if they were to go home and tell their parents' what she said? She would be fired. Now, I can't tell my parents that I'm bisexual as they don't believe in it either. And I would get kicked out. But I am hoping one of her students finds out about it and is offended and tells someone and I hope she is fired. So, explain your opinions in reviews, please. I would love to know other peoples point of view of what she has done. From this point on, I will not talk in her class or do work. I am done. Thanks for reading. Bye./**


	8. You Were Just a Dream, Right?

The next thing I knew, I was in a dark room with a faint beeping behind me. I didn't open my eyes; I was too weak. I was aching all over and couldn't move at all. I tried to remember what had happened, but I couldn't. I heard moving and mumbles from all around. I just couldn't figure out where it was coming from and who it was. I didn't recognize the voices that I barely heard.

"...aren't sure if she'll make it..." I heard as some of a conversation drifted to me.

"...seriously? You said.." I recognized this voice, but I couldn't remember for the life of me who it was.

"...tried... not exactly possible... We did want... our fault... truck driver... eighteen wheeler..." A man's voice this time.

The voices soon faded from my hearing and breathing was becoming harder. The beeping behind me sped up. I started to see, as if I had opened my eyes but I hadn't. My eyelids were still too heavy.

Nothing felt normal. My adrenaline went out of control.

"Bella, babygirl. How have you been?" I heard an angelic voice that I could have normally easily placed. It was my mother. How, though? How can I talk to my mother? How can I hear that perfect, flowing voice? How, when she is dead?

"Mom?"

"Yes, my darling daughter. It is I. I'm here to let you know that it's going to be alright."

"Mom, how are you talking to me? You're gone... You left so long ago.. Mom, how?" I felt tears in my eyes. Everything became white. Clear, as if I had perfect vision. I saw my mom step forward and she smiled.

"Babygirl, it is your choice, in this very moment right now. Do you want to come with me?" Mom said, and I couldn't respond. I felt peaceful, at ease. No sickness, no sadness; just peace. Complete and total peace, bathing me and caressing every inch of me.

"Mom, where's Dad?" I suddenly remembered Charlie, and had to know where he was.

"He's okay. I'm watching him, as I watch both of you every day. You know I take care of you. Angela found you last week, thanks to me." She said, leaning over and touching my cheek gingerly.

"L-Last week? Mom, that was today." I stuttered.

"No. You've been comatose for a week, now." She whispered, leaning closer to me and wrapping her arms around me gently. "My God, you've become so beautiful and perfect. You still look identical to me, though. I suppose that's a good thing. Let's just hope you're not as crazy." She chuckled.

"What happened to me? Why am I like this? Does this mean I'm dead? Is this what heaven is like?" I looked around me. I wanted to worry, but I just couldn't. I was still at peace.

"No, darling. You and Daddy are okay. An eighteen wheeler ran into the car." She said, holding me tighter. "I have to go soon, my love. You must make your choice."

"Choice?" I looked at her. "Don't leave, Mom. Please. We miss you, more than anything."

"I have too. You can come with me. Just don't forget that Daddy needs you. Plus, don't you want to live a long life? Have a family? How about Jenni? Do you think she'd be happy without you? She loves you already, Bella. If you want that lifestyle, I approve. Daddy will too. I promise. As long as you at least adopt a grandchild for me." She chuckled.

I watched her in shock. How did she know about Jenni? "I love her, Mom. I love you and Daddy and her."

"I love you too, babygirl. Now, what do you want to do? Your choice, I mean." She sighed softly.

"I need to stay with Dad, huh?" I sighed.

She nodded, slowly starting to sing to me.

_"I always knew that you would come back to get me  
And you always knew that it wouldn't be easy  
To go back to the start to see where it all began  
Or end up at the bottom to watch how it all ends."_

I joined in, tearing up at the memory.

_"You tried to lie and say I was everything  
I remember when I said I'm nothing without you  
I'm nothing without you."_

We sang together, our voices harmonizing beautifully.

_"Somehow I found a way to get lost in you  
Let me inside, let me get close to you  
Change your mind I'll get lost if you want me to  
Somehow I found a way to get lost in you."_

She slowly faded, but her voice lingered with me untill the song was finished. I opened my eyes seconds after, and noticed the dark hospital walls all around me, standing tall and gloomy.

"Bella! You're awake! Doctor, Doctor! She woke up! She's awake! BELLA, TALK TO ME LOVEY! BELLA! BELLA!" I heard a certain pixie-like girl exclaim, adding to the pounding headache I had developed during my sleep.

"Ali, calm." I said softly, I looked over to Rosy, who was sitting next to me in a chair, sleeping. I could tell it was the first sleep she'd had in a few days. Her eyes were dark and baggy, and her hair was a frizzy mess. Her clothes were dirty and she was barefooted. I had never seen her like that. Tearstains were on her cheeks, and Ali's too.

"I'm sorry, Bella.." She followed my gaze to Rosy. "She hasn't slept all week, you know? She's been real worried. Do you remember what happened?" She sat beside me on the lumpy hospital mattress.

"Yeah. I remember. " Truthfully, I didn't. I just knew that that was what had happened because Mom told me.

"Turns out the guy driving the eighteen wheeler was asleep. Imagine that, huh?" She said, frowning deeply.

"Yeah. Imagine that. Hey Ali, where's Charlie?" I said, looking around.

"In his room. I'll call, hold on." She picked up the hospital phone and dialed a number then put the phone to her ear, biting her lip gently.

"Charlie, come quickly. It's very important!" She said in an urgent tone and I had figured it out. She was going to surprise him. I closed my eyes, pretending to still be sleeping, and imagined what condition he was in. "Hurry, Charlie. Please." The phone clicked onto the reciever.

"Shhh, Bells. We're surprising him." She giggled.

"Mhmm..." I murmered, yawning softly.

Moments later, I heard the sound of wheels on the floor. It was a wheelchair. Was it Charlie? If so, why was he in a wheelchair? Is it permanent? I fought to keep my eyes closed.

"Bella.. She's not awake yet?" I heard him say, his voice shaking as if he were going to cry.

"Well... Not exactly.." Alice said sadly, being the best actor she could. Oh, she was good. She cleared her throat and I took it as my signal to wake up. My eyes fluttered open and I quickly looked at Charlie. I wondered if he had seen Mom too..

"D-Dad.." I muttered, still feeling a bit weak.

"BELLA!" He hollered, tearing up. "Bella, you're awake!"

"Yea, I'm awake." I smiled, looking at his eyes lighting up.

"Oh, Bella. I was scared. " He rolled the chair to the side of the bed, petting my hair gently, as if I were a porcelian doll.

"I'm alright. No need to worry now." I said softly, trying to comfort his worries. "But, Dad, the wheelchair..." I started; it was my time for worries. "Is it permanent?" I looked over his now fragile looking body. I hadn't noticed before that he had aged so much. It was crazy to think of Charlie getting old.

"No, Bella." He chuckled. "How did I know you'd ask that?" A smile spread across his face. "It's only temporary. 'Till my leg heals. I hurt it pretty bad."

"Has Lizzie heard yet?" I sighed, relieved that he'd be soon walking again.

"No. I don't want to spoil the honeymoon. She's gonna get ticked at me for not telling her, but I'll tell her when she's back." He laughed now, and I could see the old Charlie in him.

"She's gonna get so ticked, Dad. Like, far beyond it. You realize that?" I laughed.

"Yeah. She'll get over it though and take care of her poor dad for a week then be over it and go. You know how she is." He sighed, and I could tell he wished she'd be more thoughtful towards reality. She hadn't come to see us but twice the entire time since she left for college.

"Yeah, I know Dad." I said, looking at Rose again.

"She's been worried sick, y'know?" I heard Charlie say as I stared at my perfectly imperfect friend. "Rose, that is. Not Lizzie." He laughed.

"I can see it, by looking at her." I said quietly, not wanting to wake her from the much-needed sleep she was getting. Just then, her crystal blue eyes fluttered and she glanced around the room, groaning softly.

"Shh. Rose, sleep." I whispered, and as she heard my voice, she jumped; now wide awake.

"Bella!" She yelled.

"Mhm, Rose. I'm okay." I whispered, wanting her to get more rest.

"Bells, you had me scared to death!" She was tearing up now, grabbing my hand. "Don't leave me, please. You're my best friend and I can't lose you."

"Shh, Rose. I'm okay. I'm not leaving anyone any time soon." I said, fighting back tears; always the strong one.

"Promise me that, Bella. Promise me you'll stay with me forever. Please." She said, her walls of strength breaking down to show her weak side that I'd never seen.

"I swear, I'm here. I will be. 'Till forever becomes never." I said, not caring about being strong anymore as tears welled up in my eyes.

"Good." She smiled, wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"I love you, Rose." I said, smiling through tears.

"I love you too, Belly-Bear." She giggled.

"HEY! What about Ali-Poo?" Alice shouted, pouting with her arms crossed.

"WE LOVE YOU ALLIIIII!" We shouted in unision, smiling.

"I love ya'll too." She said, smiling.

"I love all of you." Charlie said.

"We love you too, Charlie." Alice said.

"Yeah, Dad." I smiled.

"Good. I don't think it'd be good if you didn't." He chuckled.

"Trust me, Dad. I wouldn't be awake at the moment if it weren't for you." I said. I didn't expect him to understand, but it was the truth. I wanted him to know that much.

"I know, Bella," He said, winking to let me know he knew everything. How, though? Did Mom visit him too? "I know."

**Okay, guys. How is this chappie? This story is just getting more and more fun to write. I love it, so much. And I love my readers too. :3 I'm also obsessed with this song, called Down and Out by Tantric. It's AMAZING. Did you guys know there's such thing as an electic violin? It sounds so awesome. I wanna learn to play it. I mean, ferrealz. Back to the story, though. I need ideas. What would you guys like to see? I know Jenni kinda dissapeared lately. She'll be back, I promise. I just had to get some things done in the story.**

**Iloveyouall:D**

**-NessaLee3**


	9. Hey, Hunkapoo

"Dad! I'm going to the store! You need anything?" I yelled from the doorway. It had been two months since the wreck and I had gotten away with only two scars that will never leave. One on my arm, and one on my neck.

"No, Bella. I'll be fine." He said, rolling into the living room. He was still in a wheelchair, which scared me. I didn't know when he'd get out.

"Alright, Dad. Call me if you need me." I said, walking out and closing the door behind me. I ran to my truck in the pouring rain, trying to unlock the door as fast as possible. By the time I closed the door of the truck after I was under it's warm roof, I was soaked. I leaned my head back, sighing.

"Oh em frickin' gee, man." If I weren't in such a bad mood, I would've laughed at how much like Alice I sounded there. "Not even cool.." I sighed and grabbed an extra jacket I'd shoved into the passenger side a few days before. I wiped myself off as well as I could manage and cursed under my breath. All of a sudden my ringtone sang out, _"Change your mind; I'll get lost if you want me to. Somehow I found a way to get lost in you.." _I picked it up and didn't recognize the number on the screen. What to do? Ignore whoever it could be calling at such a wrong time, or answer and find out what they need? I sighed, not wanting to talk to anyone at that particular moment; however, I answered anyways and heard an exasperated "Hello?" escape my lips.

"Bella?" It was a guy, but I couldn't place the voice.

"That's me." I said boredly.

"It's Jasper; Edward's brother." He said calmly; my best guess was that the boy had sensed my mood already.

_Greeeaat. What does the jealous hunk from hell want now? _I thought but didn't say. "Whatsup?" I said instead, trying to fake a happy tone.

The other end was silent for a moment except for a few muffled whispers.

"Hello?" I said, agitated with this obsessive jerk. Edward; not Jasper, that is.

"Sorry, sorry." He had most definately sensed my mood. "He wanted me to call and tell you he's planning a party soon and you're invited." He was quiet now, and I felt sorry for him. His brother must be completely annoying at home.

"Well, is he near you at the moment?" I said as a brilliant idea popped into my evil mind. I grinned to myself, knowing this was the greatest idea ever known to man.

"Yeah. I'll get him, hold on." He said.

"Okay.." I said, looking at my fingernails.

"Bella?" It was him, definately. The hope in his voice gave him away if he were trying to be cool.

"Yea, hunkapoo. It's me." I said, and though it was totally cheesy, he fell for it.

A deep chuckle came from the other end of the line. "Well, heheheh, I knew you'd come around babe."

"Yeah, I know you did, sexy." It took all of me not to puke when I said that. God, maybe I shouldn't do this. It's disgusting.

"Well, you gonna come to the party? Be my date? We can do whatever you want, babe." He said, trying to make his voice deeper than it was.

"Of course, love. Whatever I want? You sure about that?" I said seductively, trying not to laugh.

"Alright, baby. I'll see you then." His voice nearly squeaked with excitement and as soon as I hung the phone up, I broke down in laughter. I had just brightened my own day, as well as his. In the end though, I'd be the only one laughing. He'd be broken, just like he deserved after what he did to all those other girls.


	10. Confusion,

I arrived home and went upstairs to shower, thinking of how I was going to crush Hunkapoo's world at the party. It's going to kill him, I swear. In front of everyone there, I'm going to make a complete fool of him. You have _**no**_ idea. As I slipped on my tank top and Hello Kitty shorts, I grabbed my laptop and sat on my bed. I reached for a notebook and pencil and went straight to Google, preparing myself for the loads of homework I still had to make up. I swear, you miss a month and a half of school and you recieve a lifetime of make up work. **_S_****o **unfair! Oh my God, I sound like Alice. Shutup, Bella. Work.

Oh! I have to check if Jenni's on! I went over to my MSN and typed in my information, tapping my fingers nervously against the keyboard.

YES! I quickly typed a "hello" to her and minimized the window, starting my research. I had a three paged essay on the Leaders of America and it was due in two more days. I hadn't even started, but I figured I'd do a page and a half tonight and a page and a half tomorrow. That would probably work, I guess.

**J:Bella! It's been almost two months, beautiful! You haven't been online or anything. You haven't answered your phone. I was afraid you had started to hate me or something.. I was so worried, Bell. You have no idea.** I read the words and almost broke into tears. I remembered what my mother had told me in that dream-like state.

_"How aobut Jenni? Do you think she'd be happy without you? She loves you already, Bella. If you want that lifestyle, I approve. Daddy will too. I promise. As long as you at least adopt a grandchild for me." _Her soft laugh played in my mind. I could never hate Jenni. I had just gotten out of the hospital a month ago and was busy getting better and helping Dad. I hadn't had the chance to go near my laptop or even touch my phone until today.

**B:Jen, are you crazy? I could NEVER hate you! I had a really bad car wreck and just haven't had the chance to be online or anything. I missed you! **I replied, rubbing tears away like crazy.

**J: Ohkay. Good. I missed you too, love. Hey, do you wanna vid chat or something?**

**B: Can't. Crazy amounts of homework. sorry :(**

**J: perfectly fine, hon. What're you working on now?**

**B: three paged essay on leaders of America. Stupid, right? **

**J: Ohh, nonono. That's not stupid at all. I think it's very cool. Do you have to pick a certain leader or something?**

**B: yeah, actually. I can't decide though.**

**J: want my help?**

**B: that'd be nice..**

**J: pick someone like.. Bill Gates or something.**

**B: ohkay. I pick bill gates :)**

**J: well, i can help alot with that one. I know alot about him..**

**B: Cool! thanks Jen!**

**J: no prob, Bellybug. what do you need to know?**

**B: pretty much how he's a leader, his background, education, family, life, interesting facts. All that good stuff.**

**J: well, here you goo...**

Jenni typed like crazy and basically wrote the paper for me. It was crazy. How did she know all of this stuff?

**B:ohmahgod! you rock gurl! you have no idea how much you saved my butt.**

**J: yeah, yeah. not that hard. trust me. **

**B: how do you know all of that?**

**J: i just do.**

**B: how though?**

**J: just do, Bellz. Anyways, did you get enough info or need more?**

Was this girl crazy? I could have written ten of these with the information she gave me! So much for only writing a page and a half, i wrote three and a half!

**B: nuhuh, babe. thanks though. I'm bout to pass out. sendin my love :* talk to you tomorrow?**

**J: tomorrow, my darling. Tomorrow :))**

**B: goodnight & sweet dreams.**

**J: goodnight, beautiful. sleep tight.**

I logged off and put my laptop on the floor, thinking. Jenni is so freaking mysterious. It gets me. She's got me wrapped around her finger already, and I don't even know if I'm bi or les! It's so confusing to not know your own self. I hate it. I mean, what if I do love her? What if I do turn out to be bi.. or even les? What will Alice and Rose think? Will they not want me around? We've grown up together.. I wouldn't be able to handle losing them. Maybe they won't care.. I guess I'll sleep on it..


	11. Saved By the Sirens,

_** Hey guys, I'm sorry i haven't updated this story in so long. I got sidetracked a lot. but I finallllly got my own computer so I should be able to update a bit more often.**_

"Bella! School, come on now!" It was now seven months since the accident happened and Dad was walking again. Every once in a while, his knee would give out and he had to use a cane for a few weeks then he'd be walking perfectly normal again. The doctors said that was as good as he would get. I finally finished all of my papers and work that was due and had been attending school regularly for the past few months.

"On my way, Dad. I can drive if you want!" I said loudly from the kitchen, grabbing an apple.

"Nah, I'm alright. Hey, grab my cane from the living room just in case." He said, opening the door. I grabbed his cane and clutched my apple tighter, sighing as I rushed to the door. We both climbed into my truck; but this time I wasn't in the driver's seat and it felt weird.

"So, I'm going to drop you off at school then take the truck down to the shop. You gonna have a ride home?" He sounded worried, like a dad who was sending his daughter on her bike without training wheels for the first time. I didn't understand why he'd be worried about small things like that at such random times. We hardly lived fifteen minutes from the school and I could walk if need be.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." I said, biting into my apple.

"If you need a ride, call the station, okay?" He glanced at me and I nodded, twisting the apple around in my hands as I adjusted my book bag on my shoulder. The next five minutes were spent in silence as I stared at the fresh green grass that was blooming with all colors of the rainbow.

"Alright. Love you, Bell." Dad said as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Love you too, Dad." I said through a mouthful of apple, slightly laughing. He smiled and stayed until he saw me catch up with Alice and Rose. We heard the truck squeak and force itself into take off and make itself go down the road like the total rust-bucket it was as we hooked arms.

"Ugh, Bella, you SOOOO need to get a new vehicular device." Alice rolled her eyes as she strutted proudly in her brand-spanking-new Prada boots.

"Well," Rosie objected from the other side of my body. "If she likes driving a red-rust-mobile; leave her be."

"Both of you, hushhh.. I love that truck. I mean... Jake gave it to me." I smiled, looking down.

"Oh, he did? I forgot!" Alice laughed, remembering my fifteenth birthday.

_***flashback***_

_"Bella! Close your eyes!" Jake said, laughing as he led me outside, hands over my face. _

_"When can I open them?" I sighed, smiling. _

_"Uhmmmm..." He replied, taking a few seconds. "How about... NOW!" He quickly let me go and my eyes fluttered open and there it was, sitting in front of me. An old, rusty, ford pick up._

_"WOAH JAKE WHAT IS THIS!" I screeched, running towards it._

_"Your birthday present, Bells!" He said, laughing at my reaction. _

_"Thank you!" I was running my hand over the door, now, looking at my reflection in the window. I was a scrawny, brunette, brown-eyed little girl who didn't know many people. I stayed quiet and no one really noticed me until the middle of Sophomore year, when Edward Cullen came to our school. He was adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They were nice people, and they also had Emmett and Jasper. Emmett and Rosalie met in that year; freshman year, and started dating a month later. _

_"It's kind of old and rusty, but I figured we have a whole year before you start driving and we can spend this year working on it together." He was watching me intently, rubbing his hands on his shirt. _

_"Sounds awesome! Can we start tomorrow?" I smiled at my reflection and saw Jake's reflection walking up behind me. I turned to him, hugging him tightly._

_"Of course." He said, wrapping his arms around me. _

_"Thank you, Jake. For everything." I whispered into his chest. _

_"Never a problem, my Bella. Never." He said into my hair as he kissed the top of my head._

**_*end flashback*_**

"I don't see why you didn't date him!" Alice said, snapping me back to reality; my senior year. I wasn't a freshman anymore.

"Oh, God, Alice.. He was a filthy animal! Did he ever even bathe? Don't be disgusting!" Rosie said, spitting at the thought of him.

"Oh hush, Rosie. He was... cute, in a scruffy way. I don't understand why you never liked him." Alice laughed, looking over me to her.

"I wonder what he's been up to, lately." I sighed, rubbing my arm.

"How long has it been since you two stopped talking?" Alice said, adjusting her books in her arms as she strutted beside me. I felt Rosie grip my arm tighter at the thought of the fight.

"It doesn't matter, Alice. He isn't worth it after what he put Bella through." Her voice was laced with rising anger and I backed away from the subject.

"Yeah, what she said." I lied, wanting to back away from the subject.

"Bella, I'm gonna be heading over to that party at Edward's tonight. Wanna join? I mean, Edward still has the hots for you, ya know?"

I laughed. "I know. I'm actually going as his date." I winked at them. "But why does he keep putting it off? This was supposed to happen four months ago."

"Something about Emmett getting in trouble." Rosalie jumped in. "He's been getting grounded on and off for the past few months and it keeps his parent's from going out of town like they're supposed to."

"I'm sorry, I know you love the boy, but I'd HATE to have to raise him." Alice chuckled and I smiled at that.

"Yeah, I would too." Rosalie admitted. "But I kinda am, in a way."

My phone buzzed just then and I pulled it out.

_Hey, love.  
-Jenni_

Smiling, I typed a reply and slid the phone back into my hoodie. Jenni and I had been talking everyday, no matter the time difference. I think she got herself used to my time zone so that she could text me before school.

"Well, you guys, I'm gonna see you after school. I need a ride, by the way." I said, starting to head off in the opposite direction as they were.

"Alright. You know where I park. See you then." Alice winked, tossing me a smile.

The day passed slowly, and I spent most of it texting Jenni secretly. We knew a lot about each other and we really wanted to meet, but didn't know when or how. I can't lie, though. Jacob and the fight crossed my mind through the whole day. I really wanted to just call and apologize and fix things. A phone call would do no good, though, would it?

_***flashback***_

_"__Jake, when are we gonna work on the truck?" I__t had been a month since he promised me and I was still stuck with a rusty old truck that could hardly go anywhere. _

_"Look, Bella, not now, okay? I could care less about your truck. Embry and I are going to the beach. I'll see you later." Quite blunt, like Jake always is. But still, it didn't sound like a "Jake" thing to say to his little Bella._

_"What? You've been acting this way for a freaking MONTH now. We were perfectly fine last month and I don't see what changed it." I was screaming at him, and it hurt to raise my voice at him but I did._ _"What did I do wrong? Jake, you're my best friend. Tell me what I can do to fix this friendship. We've never fought, we've always been close." _

_"Yeah, well maybe things are different now. You know, people change." His phone buzzed and he pulled it out. "That's Embry. I gotta go, okay?" _

_"NO, JACOB FREAKING BLACK. IT IS NOT OKAY. DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME." Tears ran down my face and I grabbed his arm. He slung me off and pushed me to the ground. _

_"Isabella, dammit, don't touch me again." He was leaning over me, his breath washing over my red, anger-washed face. _

_"Wh.. Jake, wait. What did I do?" I stared up into his eyes, searching for my best friend, but all I saw was a bitter emptiness. _

_"Screw off, Bella. It's done. Find someone else to work on your truck."_

_With that, he pulled himself up and turned away from me. He walked away, not even throwing a second glance my way. I stayed on the ground right there, by the woods behind his house, for a day and a half when Charlie called Billy and said I had gone missing. They looked everywhere. But the last place they thought to look was right there. I was there though, wanting nothing but Jake to come fix it. Rose and Alice were with dad when he came and got me from the guest bedroom in Jake's house, where Billy had gotten Sam to carry me when he found me._

_Rose and Alice bugged me about it for a month, and I didn't say one word to anyone. It was like.. I was too weak without Jake to talk.. I didn't think I'd ever speak again. A month later, though, I told Alice and Rose the story, but twisted it up. I made them think Jake wasn't involved and I didn't know what happened, I just collapsed and Jake didn't know I was coming to see him. Rose didn't seem to believe me and she still doesn't, but she doesn't bother with it. Alice automatically accepted my excuse and hugged me. Said I should probably get it checked out to make sure nothing's wrong. I brushed it off and to this day, they don't know the truth and I don't even know what I did wrong._

_***end flashback***_

_****_ As I climbed in Alice's Volvo, she looked at me and said, "Hey there Good'Lookin'. Mickey D's sound good?"

Laughing at her playful words, I nodded. "Perfectly perfect at this moment. We gonna wait on Rose?"

Sliding on her sunglasses, she wiggled her eyebrows. "But of course, we can't leave without the.."

"PRINCESS!" We shouted together, laughing.

"What's so funny, guys?" Rose said, pulling the door open and stepping in with her perfectly manicured toes sticking out of her stilettos. We just shrugged and switched the radio on.

**Baby, I want to see you soon. We have to plan this out. I just want to hold you and kiss you and tell you how I feel.**

I read the text in my head and smiled. Jenni was so perfect, I knew I had strong feelings for her. I don't think I'll admit to it, though. No, let's keep this locked away.

**Ditto, my love. You're amazing, you know that?**

Was all I typed back. I didn't notice Rosalie looking over my shoulder.

"BELLA, YOU'RE TYPING LOVE NOTES TO SOMEONE. OH MY GOSH, WHO IS HE?" The blonde-haired devil screamed.

"NO ONE." I shouted, trying to move my phone down.

She grabbed it.

"Jenni..." She whispered. "Isn't that a girl's name..?"

"I.." Fumbling for words, I looked down. "I guess."

"OH MY GOD. Bella, are you a-" Rose started but was cut off by the sound of sirens. Checking the rearview mirror, I noticed there was a police car following us.

Saved by the sirens, much?

_***WOOOHHHHHH. i'm not gonna let the plot go that easily, heheheh. anyways, here you go. new chappie. hope you liked it. r&r?**_


End file.
